1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of cervical support devices which are designed to support a wearer""s neck. The present invention also relates to the field of devices which support a user""s neck while the user is riding and/or resting in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices in the prior art which attempt to address the problem of supporting a user""s neck while the user is riding and/or resting and/or sleeping in a vehicle. The following twelve patents are the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,397 issued to Jan Norriss on Apr. 13, 1997 for xe2x80x9cOrthopedic Pillowxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cJan Norriss Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,081 issued to Price on Aug. 25, 1981 for xe2x80x9cDevice For Recumbency Of The Head And Neckxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cPrice Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,347 issued to Kantor on Aug. 24, 1982 for xe2x80x9cHead And Neck Support Cushionsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cKantor Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,458 issued to Fiore on Nov. 5, 1985 for xe2x80x9cCervical Support Pillowxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFiore Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,129 issued to Pujals on Nov. 24, 1987 for xe2x80x9cCervical/Occipital Supportxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cPujals Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,700 issued to Liu on Jun. 22, 1993 for xe2x80x9cProtective Pillowxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLiu Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,469 issued to Festa on Jul. 14, 1998 for xe2x80x9cTherapeutic Cervical Pillowxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFesta Patentxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 412,636 issued to Seppo on Aug. 10, 1999 for xe2x80x9cLumbar Supportxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cSeppo Patentxe2x80x9d);
9. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 422,830 issued to Cothren on Apr. 18, 2000 for xe2x80x9cSleep Support Devicexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cCothren Patentxe2x80x9d);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,855 issued to Connolly on Jul. 18, 2000 for xe2x80x9cCervical Neck Support For Childrenxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cConnolly Patentxe2x80x9d);
11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,538 B1 issued to Fidge on Sep. 18, 2001 for xe2x80x9cVariable Contour Head Supportxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFidge Patentxe2x80x9d);
12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,195 B1 issued to Holste on Oct. 1, 2002 for xe2x80x9cHead And Neck Supportxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cHolste Patentxe2x80x9d);
The Norris Patent discloses an orthopedic pillow. adapted for use with a seat in an automobile to allow the driver or passenger a comfortable head and neck support. Specifically, members 21 and 22 shown in FIG. 8 are slightly angular to maintain a natural neck and spinal alignment during use.
The Price Patent is a device for supporting the head and neck. It is used among other places, for supporting the head and neck during travel. Specifically, an object of the invention as set forth in Column 1 beginning on Line 48 is to have a device with a surface having a generally concave shape with respect to a vertical axis of curvature corresponding approximately to the central vertebral axis of the neck; the concave shape is fashioned so that it has symmetrical left and fight halves, opposing areas of which are designed to exert gentle pressure in the vicinity of the mastoid processes of the head, a region near the base of the head, and located at the sides thereof almost at the rear.xe2x80x9d
The Kantor Patent is a head and neck support cushion. It is intended to be worn against a seat. It is also to be used against the shoulder blades and the lower portion of the neck. The device is horseshoe shaped and is primarily designed to support the neck but it does not go to the lower portion of the back.
The Fiore Patent is a cervical support pillow. Referring to Column 1 beginning on Line 35, the patent states that it xe2x80x9cprovides a flexible resilient pillow to support the cervical area of one using the pillow . . . xe2x80x9d It is adapted to receive the back of the head of the user and to fit over the shoulders of the user. Referring to FIG. 14, what is illustrated is how the device could be used when a person is seated in a chair while wearing the pillow in its wraparound arrangement by leaning back to apply pressure on the cervical spine area. However, this does not talk about the support going back to the thoracic portion of the spine.
The Pujals, Jr. Patent discloses a cervical/occipital support. This is a semi-rigid neck brace which provides posterior and lateral support. The device really functions more as a brace rather than as a pillow.
The Liu Patent discloses a protective pillow which comprises two symmetrical side panels connected by a back panel which define a receiving space therein for the comfortable support of the head of a user. The back panel has a surface which fits the back of the head. The side panels have bottom ends which terminate into hooks by which the pillow can be fastened or attached to the user""s shoulders.
The Festa Patent is a therapeutic cervical pillow. The device comprises a concave pillow member having a back portion having an arcuate surface and a pair of laterally opposing arcuate side portions extending from the back portion. The arcuate side portions the back portion arcuate surface define a concavity for accepting the neck of a person for supporting the cervical spine when in a seated position. However, it does not go to the thoracic portion of the spine.
The Connolly Patent is a cervical neck support for children. The cervical neck support is a rectangular configuration and is constructed of semi-rigid foam. It is designed to essentially support the neck of the child as illustrated in the pictures.
The Fidge Patent is a support device that extends upwardly from the user""s shoulder to at least a portion of the user""s ears. The support includes means for varying the size and shape of the cushion with an air bladder so that dimensions can be varied during use by the individual user and configured for use by many individuals. The device is selectively positionable adjacent a person""s head, neck and shoulders such that it provides a comfortable support for the person""s head and neck. However, it does not extend to the thoracic portion of the spine.
The Holste Patent is a head and neck support. This is a pillow to support an individual""s head and neck while seated. It is generally donut-shaped and is probably something that is probably purchased at airports.
The Seppo Patent is a design patent which is a lumbar support.
The Cothren Patent is a design patent and is a sleep support device.
While most of the prior art patents deal with supporting a user""s neck while the user is riding or resting in a vehicle, none of these patents address the issue of firmly supporting the user""s neck while the user is asleep in a vehicle such as an airplane and wherein certain conditions as will be discussed below occur which result in neck pain. There is a significant need for a device which supports the user""s neck in a manner that the user can comfortably sleep without experiencing any neck pain upon awakening.
The present invention relates to the concept of supporting the neck during the time a passenger is asleep while riding in a transportation vehicle such as an airplane, train or car.
When an individual is asleep in the seat of a vehicle, the muscles of the entire body, in general, and the spine in particular, are in full relaxation and his/her neck and head are left without support. Frequently, as people fall asleep during a ride, their head tends to lean to one side or the other, thereby creating strain of the ligaments of the neck which result in neck pain and stiffness in the neck, often associated with headaches.
The present invention is designed to provide an apparatus to support the curve of the posterior aspect of the upper and lower portion of the neck and upper thoracic portion of the spine and behind the ears to provide support to these areas so that the head and neck will remain in a supported position while the individual is asleep. The device also provides a residing area for the skull supporting the weight of the head posteriorly. The invention holds the spine in the ideal position during sleep. The device does not support the head and neck of a passenger when awake and holding his/her head and neck in the appropriate vertical position by the supporting contraction of the muscles. In such times, the passenger""s head and neck area are completely free of any uncomfortable contact with the device. The device is not strapped to the neck and does not support the head or neck interiorly. When the passenger bends forward or stands up from his/her seat, the device drops behind the shoulder area over the upper thoracic, held in place by a loose strap similar to a xe2x80x9ccowboy hatxe2x80x9d strap. The device is mechanically effective only when passengers place it behind their neck, lean their seat backward for 10xc2x0 and relax their head to rest on the device.
It has been discovered that by having the present invention which has a widened portion which fits immediately behind the lower portion of the occiput and the mastoid process behind the ears by laterally extending downward to a portion that supports the natural lordotic curvature of the neck, the device will therefore be designed to the same curve of the neck and then its lower portion which abuts against the upper thoracic portion of the spine with the entire design and configuration of the support device matching the curvature of the neck and upper thoracic portion of the spine, provides a very secure device to amply support the patient""s head and neck while the patient is sleeping and to prevent having neck pain and headaches when the patient awakes due to a straining of the ligaments in the neck.
It has further been discovered that with the center portion of the device going right into the middle of the upper back between the shoulder blades to provide support as the individual is asleep, the device will not fall away from the individual and the trunk of the passenger would not lock the device posteriorly against the seat. Therefore, the device serves to support the neck in a manner so that there will be no strain on the ligaments while the passenger is asleep.
It has further been discovered that by having a post connecting the upper and lower segments of the neck portion of the device, this further serves to resist pressure. The post would transfer the resistance of the seat to the device, which in turn, will be pushed against the natural curve of the neck supporting the neck and head solidly in place.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a support device with a wide transversely curved area at the upper portion which rests immediately below the portion of the skull, that is below the occiput, where there are bony plates on either side behind the ears, known as the mastoid bones, and then having a central portion which is anteriorly and longitudinally curved to match the natural curve of the cervical spine and then a lower portion which rests against the thoracic spine and is supported against the thoracic spine between the shoulder blades so that the entire device supports the curve of the neck and the upper bony portions of the lower portion of the skull and behind the ears and between the shoulder blades and upper thoracic portion of the spine so that the device amply supports the head and neck while the patient is asleep.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support to the head and neck in an appropriate posture to prevent sustained tilt of the head and neck to one side and therefore, prevent the strain of the neck and its symptoms to occur.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.